Full House (Two Shot)
by RJ58k
Summary: A now 24 year old Claire is about to introduce boyfriend Jeremy to the crazy trio- Cas, Dean and Sam. Though Claire is nervous and excited, Jeremy fears for what might happen if he offends anyone of them. Dean in particular. A surprise awaits, of course.
1. Nonetheless

"Just stop fussing like a little baby!" Claire smacked Jeremy's hand away from his collar. He had been too worried that his tie wasn't straight enough, that he had chosen the wrong shirt and certainly worn the wrong cologne. Considering that it had been the first time he'd worn cologne-as opposed to his incredible smelling deodorant-Claire wondered how he'd concluded that. She was about to ask him, when he matted his hair in a unidirectional fashion and huffed. Claire smiled at him. _ He's so nervous. It's adorable._

"Hey, Jer? You have nothing to worry about. They are going to love you. Breathe!" Claire said, kissing him on the cheek, "Besides , you've met Sam. He liked you!"

"Geez. One down, two to go! Thanks Claire, that's reassuring." Jer rolled his eyes, "Sam is the sane one. I knew that, even before he met me- thanks to all your stories. But these two...wow. I'll just say I have 911 on speed dial, in case any one of them tries to assault me. Especially Dean."

Claire couldn't help but laugh. They'd been in the restaurant for about twenty minutes- waiting for Cas, Dean and Sam- who had been hunting together in the next town. Castiel was particularly keen upon meeting up, especially since Sam had told him all about his meet and greet with Jeremy(which had been a complete accident, by the way) around a month back. Claire could still hear that awkward phone call from two days back, buzzing in her head. After talking about Claire's job at the Coffee Cake(a pastry shop she'd been offered a paid internship at), Cas' angelic Grace (which had returned to its full power), and Dean's annoying way of eating pie in the car (and leaving it there), Cas had dropped the big bomb.

_"Uh..so Claire, Sam tells me he met your...friend, Jeremy." _He asked nonchalantly. Or at least it seemed that way.

_"Oh...yes. He told you about that? Alright..." _she replied hastily, silently cursing Sam.

_"Not that you'd have any reason to hide anything from me, but as I remember...uh, you said he was just a friend, correct?"_

_"Well..he is a "special" friend, if that's how you would like for me to put it. C'mon , Cas do we really have to do this?" _she begged her actually-an-angel-in-my-dad's-meatsuit-but-now-family father.

_"Well, yes. I suppose we do. And normally I wouldn't press on this issue, but since -as Sam puts it- you've 'told the guy everything, even the worst kind of crazy' about all of us, tells me he means a lot more than you've told me he does." _

Stupid, stupid Jeremy. When Sam had surprised Claire at the shop and Jeremy had come to pick her up for a late dinner, Claire had hoped and prayed he wouldn't mention all the crazy- her family ,with an angel for a dad, and two adorable- but freakishly big and scary supernatural hunters- for uncles(sort of).Not that she was baby Michelle, of course. Clearly, Jeremy had kept his trap shut and everything had worked out superbly. Clearly.

Stupid, stupid Jeremy. Not a moment during that late dinner-which Jeremy insisted Sam to accompany them to- did Claire feel as if she she wasn't going to pay for this later. But Sam. Oh Sam! His sweet, sensible and dignified self, made Jeremy feel comfortable, of course after the initial shock wore off. Since Jeremy had studied at Stanford as well, the both of them had got along like a house on fire. Discussing dorm room woes, old Professor Gellerman's ways of teaching Chemical Bonding and all the bars around the campus. But as Sam kissed her goodbye, he told her, "Cas will be hearing about this, you know."

And Claire had sighed. She had been expecting that phone call from Cas ever since and had been relieved when she hadn't. Until the day before yesterday.

_"Yeah..but it really isn't that big of a deal-" _Claire protested, before Cas cut her off.

"_Well, have I finished? Not only Sam , but Krissy too, let me know that you talk about him a lot. And 'not that big of a deal'? Since- as Dean puts it- 'he's stayed even after knowing the crazy', he means a great deal. That means he's as serious as you are and I would like to meet him. Sorry- we would like to meet him."_

Claire dissuaded him kindly, impatiently, and finally frantically. Until after that, Dean had grabbed the phone wanting to know if there was anything about Krissy they ought to know, accusing her of "keeping them in the dark", challenging her unabashedly that if she had nothing to hide, "there shouldn't be a problem with introducing us to Stanford Boy". Claire held her hands in her head, took a long, deep breath and finally gave in.

She could complain about this. She could have fought them off. But of all the things she could have done, she couldn't rob the guys -and herself -the pleasure of having a family. For looking out for her. For making sure the man in her life wasn't a douche, after all they'd done for her. Yes, she was 24. Yes, she wanted her own space. But that didn't mean she could cut them out of her life. They had finally found a little peace with themselves- and within each other. They were a family. Her family. An imperfect one-but a family nonetheless.

Claire, smiling now, was shaken back into the present as her phone beeped. It was Sam. " Sorry Claire, couldn't make it. I'm down with fever. Resting in the motel room. Say sorry to Jeremy for me. Hope Dean doesn't give him a hard time. Also, tell Jeremy to not bring up the Ghost Disease story. You've been warned."

Just then, the door opened and in came the both of them, smiling at her and judging Jeremy simultaneously, who simply asked Claire,"Where's Sam?"

Uh oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is a two shot. I'm sleepy. Seriously.

So, apologies for any grammatical errors or missing punctuation points.

Also,from whose perspective should the next part be? Cas maybe?

Let me know. Review or PM s are welcome!

Hi five, if you got the Full House reference.

Hugs and kisses, y'all.


	2. The Meet Up

Uh oh.

Claire plastered an extra large smile across her face, as she went ahead and hugged Cas , then Dean-who lifted her off the ground with a bear hug, murmuring "hey kiddo"- and finally introduced Jeremy. Now, this was the part where she felt a little nervous. Cas and Dean had already made over a hundred opinions of Jeremy, right after they'd walked in- she had been sure. Why was she nervous about this part? Well, Dean was a fervent believer of evaluating a man via the first handshake. Castiel, like always, didn't quite understand this particular sentiment expressed by his fellow co- parent.

"Marry a man with a good, solid and strong handshake." Dean had told her and Krissy, at Thanksgiving dinner, two years ago. To stress upon what he'd meant, he demonstrated it for them with Sam(which, everyone in that room had realised had turned into a modified version of the game Hot Hands, but the Winchesters had been too proud to accept it). So, when she said, " Dean, Cas this Jeremy," Dean looked him up and down, as he offered his hand, smirking. Jeremy hadn't registered this.

"Hello!"Sweating as he was, he almost reflexively attempted an awkward hug, which died down immediately after Dean realised this, and went for the hug- only to receive a hand for a handshake. They both paused for a moment, till Dean grabbed his hand, shook it violently- and stared at Claire, as if saying, _ Really now? _ Cas, after obviously having sensed Jeremy's folly and his immediate discomfort, offered his hand and smiled, and Jeremy's 'shake'n confidence was restored, one tiny bit. Claire just smiled.

Dean cleared his throat, " Shall we sit?"

They all settled in their seats, and immediately started browsing through the menu. Claire threw Jeremy a reassuring look. After they'd ordered- Spinach Ravioli for Claire, Australian Beef for Jeremy and Dean(causing the former's eyes to go wide) and wine- the real talking began. A brief phone call was made to Sam from Dean, where the word stupid was rather popular- considering the amazing amount on emphasis on it. Jeremy refused to acknowledge this- or so it seemed. He kept asking questions like what they were doing in town, how they were liking the weather, the NBA game's score and if Sam was feeling better.

Boasting about Aiden, and how his job as a Computer programmer at Google was- casually mentioning about his raise- Dean asked Jeremy what his job was, with the literal usage of the words, " How much do you make?" Claire glared at Dean, who simply refused to pay attention to her. Jeremy answered, "Well I did my engineering degree at Stanford, then did my MS there, and finally an MBA in marketing. I actually work as Junior Executive Manager at Saber&amp; Co. It's an Iron and Steele manufacturing giant."

This seemed to shut Dean up. Cas, then said, "That's really impressive, Jeremy. I'm sure you'll do great things as Junior Executive Manager." A debate, then about how he would not be Junior Executive Manager for the rest of his life, ensued between Jeremy and Cas. Where Cas-being nice, but unknowingly wrong- kept implying that he wouldn't rise to a greater post, and Jeremy-clearly nervous- desperately trying to explain how he'd get promoted, in the near future. The one person who found this conversation amusing, couldn't help but chuckle- providing no relief whatsoever.

Claire interrupted- as Jeremy said 'No,no, no' for the fifth time," What he meant, Cas, is that he won't stay Junior Executive Manager forever. He'll get a promotion."

That's when Chuckles jumped in, " And what Cas meant, Jeremy, was a compliment to you."

Cas and Jeremy nodded simultaneously. Out of nowhere, Cas nudged Dean. Who looked lost for a moment, but had seemed to realise something. "Oh!" Dean exclaimed, looking through his bag, and retrieving a box, handing it to Claire.

"It's from Charlie. She's back from Peru. She's got some stuff for you- spices and stuff- that's what you asked for, right?" Dean said.

"Oh my goodness! Yes! She did text me about that. Ahh! I thought I'll only get my hands on these at Thanksgiving! She stopped by the bunker? How is she?" Claire enquired.

"She's tanned and bruised, but mostly great." Cas replied, smiling. That's when Jeremy intervened, " Charlie...as in Hacker Charlie? Red hair? You and Krissy took that Kayak Trip with her?" Jeremy asked Claire.

"Yeah. Her. She's-" Claire was about to reply when Dean cut her off.

"Family. She's family. And speaking of Jeremy, what about your family?" Dean asked, failing at any attempt at subtlety.

"Oh. Just me and my old man. My mom..uh..died of tuberculosis when I was seven. No siblings. Dad raised me single handedly. Saved all his money for my college." Jeremy said, sincerely.

This was the moment, that precise moment, when Dean turned into a molten chocolate lava cake. Family problems, single parents, financial trouble, broken childhoods- Jeremy was one of us. He was one of us- and still chose to fight. He was one of us- and still managed to remain optimistic about life. _No wonder Claire likes him. No wonder she confides in him. He gives her hope _, Claire could read Dean's face. Cas confirmed his and Dean's approval of Jeremy by asking, " So what all rubbish has Claire spouted about us?"

Jeremy smiled.

The rest of dinner, was a breeze. Dean remained silent for a while, but defended himself thoroughly when the Ghost Disease story came up. Plates were passed on from here to there, and everybody's posture relaxed over time. A fit of laughter occurred, when the waiter-realising that Cas had no food before him- offered him a drink saying, " It's called Halo, sir, it's seriously heavenly." Cas denied it, politely.

When Jeremy offered to pay the cheque, Dean slapped his hand out of the way. "I got this, kiddo." As they left, Claire met her friend from school. She chatted away, as Jeremy and Dean went ahead to the parking to get their cars. After her friend left, Cas said, " Jeremy, he's a good guy. I like him. And so does Dean."

"I told you. You have nothing to worry about. " Claire said.

"I know...it's just, our responsibility, you know? To make sure you have everything you need. We want to look out for you." Cas said, looking down.

"I know. And that's what I love about all three of you." Claire kissed him on the cheek, as he embraced her, as they headed towards the cars. Dean and Jeremy were discussing about rifle shooting, " So if you're ever in town, call me...we have a great shooting range at the bunker. I can teach you."

"Sure thing. Thank You!" Jeremy shook Dean's hand confidently, and then Cas'. Dean kissed Claire goodbye, and they got into the Impala.

Just before leaving, Dean said, "Hey Jeremy, if you don't have plans for Thanksgiving, you and your Pop are welcome to join us, okay?"

And just like they drove off. Jeremy turned to Claire, " It went well, didn't it?"

Claire kissed him," It went great!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxc**

**Sorry for the late update! But I have exams! Ugh.**

**I hope you liked this shot!**

**Feel free to review and Pm me.**

**hugs and all.**


End file.
